


Turbulence

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (but mostly they are in-canon), (in the case of a few of these), (or could be canon), (two of them) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Sometimes they hate each other, sometimes they don't. Either way, here's a collection of Winn and Brainy oneshots, chronicling their relationship in no particular order.





	1. prompt: "I had a nightmare"

“Winn?”

Brainy reached out to his boyfriend, trying to comfort him, but Winn only flinched away.

“Are you alright, Winslow?”

Winn turned away from him, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

“I…had a nightmare.”

Brainy sighed, moving behind Winn. The two of them weren’t much for cuddling, usually, during their nights together…but Brainy knew the pain Winn was going through. He had to do something.

“You don’t have to tell me about it.” Brainy said. “Would you like me to help you relax?”

“Y-yeah.” Winn said. Brainy started to rub his hands in circles on Winn’s back, and Winn leaned into him.

He ignored how, in the dream, those very same hands had been tight around his neck.


	2. Prompt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt thanks to i-am-delta-s on tumblr!

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Winn’s conscious of movement, and someone above him. Then he’s being pulled up, by the back of his neck, and hauled up in front of Brainy, forced to look at him in the face.

“It’s not _your_ bed. We’re just letting you borrow it, while you’re here.” Winn answers, calm in the face of terrifying embarrassment. It’s even worse than any nightmare he’s had, especially because of whose room he had the misfortune to wander into. “Which, hopefully, won’t be too long.”

“Save your insults. Just tell me why you’re here.”

“I was going to take a shower.” Winn says. “But, once I got there, I saw it was occupied, so I thought I’d wait. And then, I kinda came down here, and… I woke up from my nap, and now here we are.”

Brainy presses his lips together, examining his expression. He casts a single glance downward, at what Winn isn’t sure, but when he lets him go, he knows Brainy’s satisfied with his answer.

“Go, take your shower.” He says. “I know for a fact that it is open right now.”

“How-?”

Winn looks at Brainy closely this time, sleepiness now gone from his eyes. Sees his damp hair, and the towel he has around his shoulders over his usual clothes.

“You…”

Winn isn’t sure how to complete his sentence, so he just glares at Brainy, hoping he’ll get the message.

Brainy holds out one of the towels discarded on the floor.

“I believe this belongs to you.” He says.

“ _Thanks_.” Winn says, grabbing it from his outstretched hand, hastily wrapping it around himself.

“You’re welcome-!” Brainy answers, but Winn’s already out the door.


	3. Prompt 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another prompt from i-am-delta-s!

“Well, this is awkward…”

Winn almost walked out of the Legion ship when he saw Brainy there, already working on what Kara had told Winn to repair. But something about Brainy, how focused he seemed to be on the ship, made him stop, and sit down to watch him.

“What are you doing here?” Brainy said, not looking at him. “I have everything under control on my own.”

“Kara told me to come in, and work on _that_.”

Winn pointed at it, and Brainy nodded. “Ah. I see what she was doing.”

“Enlighten me.”

“She wants us to discuss our… issues, with one another. I suspect her motivation comes from our behavior during the Fort Rozz mission.”

“Yeah, you got pretty mean that time.”

Brainy frowned. “It was a side-effect of stress. I’m sure you’ve suffered similar, when you have worked with her in the past?”

Winn closed his eyes tight, trying not to remember.

“Yeah.” He said, simply. “But really, you should’ve known that we didn’t have the advanced technology you’re used to.”

“Well, I’m sorry, _you_ try having nearly every piece of information from before four hundred years in the past wiped from existence, and come back to me with another joke about “knowing one’s history”!”

Brainy raised his voice, at that, and Winn flinched away for a second before settling back into position.

He noticed he was no longer working on the ship, and moved in, much closer to Brainy, to resume his job.

“…I am sorry, that was insensitive, again.” Brainy said.

“It’s okay.” Winn said. “I get it. There was one time, when my dad escaped from prison…it wasn’t easy.”

Brainy’s eyes widened at his words, and he gave him a look that Winn thought was almost sympathetic.

“You will have to tell me about that.” He said. “As soon as you give me back my work station…”

Winn rolled his eyes, as Brainy realized his mistake. “…on second thought, why don’t we accomplish this together?”

“I’d like nothing more.”


	4. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no prompt, based off one specific terrible pun

They’re so busy, they don’t even hear the door opening.

Winn’s hands are occupied with messing up Brainy’s hair, getting it out of the stiff shape he’s told Brainy that he hates. Brainy, meanwhile, feels up Winn’s sides, enjoying the sensation of human skin and the sharp gasps from Winn as he keeps kissing him.

“Guys?”

Winn pulls away from Brainy immediately, tucking his shirt back into his pants and grabbing his cardigan from the place where Brainy had dropped it on the floor. Brainy’s composure remains stoic, as with most times, though when Winn glances at him he notices a purple blush in his cheeks, and that his hair is still tousled.

Brainy makes no attempt to correct it, as the two of them turn, standing at attention to face who found them in their hiding place.

“So _this_ is where you’ve been sneaking off to.” Alex says. “No wonder it always takes you so long to look for tools.”

“As Winn has said, there’s no need to look.” Brainy speaks up. “According to him, he has to deal with one every day.”

He points to himself, and Alex laughs despite herself. Even Winn, so nervous before, cracks a smile.

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Winn asks.

“No.” Alex says. “But, um, I guess “in the closet” is more than a metaphor here, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Alex only smiles, and Winn and Brainy follow her out the door.


	5. No Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Peskyshortcake on tumblr/PeskyFries on AO3! Go check out her stuff, it's great
> 
> (also, headcanoning that when Brainy uses a disguise to appear human, the name that he uses is Brian Vee. Which comes from Pesky's amazing fic Heart of Steel, specifically chapter 9. Again, amazing, go read it)

“So, what do you think the big announcement Winn and Brian have is?”

Lena shrugged. “You tell me, Kara. I’ve only worked with Winn twice, and I haven’t even been introduced to Brian yet. Really, I shouldn’t be here.”

Kara put her arm around her shoulders as she opened Winn’s apartment door. “You’re here because I want you to be.” She said. “Besides, Alex and James are on their way, practically right behind us. It’ll be fi-“

Kara’s eyes widened, seeing Brainy fully blue, kissing Winn. Both of them had their shirts off, and she didn’t let her eyes linger below their waists as she quickly closed the door, praying Lena wouldn’t see.

“Kara? Are you alright?”

Kara turned back to her, trying not to look flustered.

“We’re… a little early.” She said. “Let’s just wait until Winn texts us that he’s ready for us.”


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm going to kill you!", again from the amazing PeskyShortcake/PeskyFries

_Winn felt a pair of hands around his neck again. Cold, and sharp, making him gasp for air._

_He hadn’t missed feeling that. And he definitely hadn’t missed the person those hands belonged to, choking the life out of him._

_“Indigo?”_

_The Coluan woman nodded. “You remember me.” She said, with a satisfied smile. “I certainly remember you, little human. Especially how you killed me.”_

_Winn couldn’t say anything, vision lessening._

_“I’m going to kill you.” She continued. “And you will not be missed. You offer nothing to the future, Winslow.”_

_The last part, he only heard in Brainy’s voice._


	7. Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (written pre-season 3, but I like to imagine that this happened in between 3x09 and 3x10)

“Okay, repeat that, because I do not believe I fully understood.” Brainy said.

Winn was- more nervous than he’d like to admit- looking at the Coluan, appearing for the first time in the DEO.

“I learned your species’ coding language in about 45 minutes, and, uh…used the computer virus I created a few years ago to shut Brainiac 8- Indigo- down. Temporarily! But still.” He corrected himself.

“And when you were uploading the malware to her system…”

“She was choking me.”

Brainy’s expression grew concerned. “And you’re still here…that’s remarkable. _You_ are remarkable.”

“I like to think so.”

“It’s true.”


	8. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the first actual Winndox minific I wrote! dating all the way back to March 24th, 2017. Again, non-canonical, this one in particular going off the assumption that the Legion worked with Clark in the past. you'll probably see that again with most of the ones written before season 3)

“Kara, do you want to introduce me to your friend here?” Winn said, voice trembling just a bit as he looked at Brainy. He was reminded of Indigo, the symbol on her head and her hands around his throat, and Vril Dox, who resembled him so much he had to double-check that the Yodix was still in his cell. Not the best combination, by any means.

“Oh right! Winn, this is my friend Brainy. He used to work with Clark, and arrived from the future to help us out for a little while.” Kara said. She leaned over to Brainy, whispered something in his ear, and Brainy nodded at her. He relaxed, smiling at the human as he spoke.

“I…apologize, Winn, for what my ancestors did to you. I hope you can at least forgive me.” Brainy said. Winn’s smile, though uneasy, confirmed he did.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky again!
> 
> "Brainy telling Winn that he and Clark used to date, to make him jealous."

“…I know Mon-El is married, and all, but are the rest of you allowed to…you know, date?”

Brainy let out an annoyed huff. “Of course. In fact, most of the Legionnaires I work with have a tendency to date each other, and I am no stranger to the practice myself.”

“Oh?” Winn asked.

“You’re surprised.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think-“

“Yes, I am aware.” Brainy said. “I am not involved with anyone currently, however. But I’ve had two girlfriends and three boyfriends. Not at the same time.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Would you believe one of those was Superman?”

“ _Fuck_ no.”


	10. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky again: "Winn/Brainy + “You made us enemies. I never wanted this.”

“Why are you so mean all the time?”

“I am not mean- I simply state facts.” Brainy said. “If you find what I say insulting, that is _your_ problem.”

“That’s just it.” Winn said. “You’re making it really hard for me to like you, Brainy. It’s like…from your point of view, everything’s my fault. Like, we should be bending over backwards to accommodate you.”

“I don’t understand that phrase.” Brainy answered. “But-“

“No, shut up. I’m trying, okay? We’re doing the best we can. You just have to stop acting like my enemy for no reason.”

“ _You_ made us enemies.” Brainy said. “I never wanted this.”

“Oh?”

“Believe it or not, I respect you, Winslow.” Brainy answered. “Before I met you… you were my hero.”


	11. White Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the BrOT3 of my heart
> 
> (that should definitely interact at some point, after Brainy and Winn become actual friends/share their backstories)

“Look at this.” Winn says, smiling widely and holding up a glass, in a toast to the two people he’s lucky enough to have as company. “A Schott, a Brainiac, and a Luthor, not trying to kill people. I’m so proud of us.”

Lena and Brainy sit to his left and right, at the small table they’re occupying. They have their own drinks, and look just as pleased as Winn is.

“We’re the black sheep of our families.” Says Lena, lifting her own glass. “Or, more properly, white sheep. Using our families’ names for good.”

“Here’s to us.” Brainy finishes.


	12. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt, from Pesky: Winn feeling self conscious because he thinks he's not smart enough to date Brainy.

Winn saw it as a challenge, at first.

He didn’t really understand the concept of intelligence levels, when Brainy first arrived, so he just imagined him as someone on the level of a college professor, even though he was Winn’s own age- except, of course, this one was an alien. And, as he’d learned, smarter than he’d ever be.

Working with him quickly became even harder than he’d thought, and more difficult than anything he’d worked on at the DEO before. And dating him, once he actually started liking him?

He couldn’t possibly imagine Brainy lowering himself enough for that.


	13. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt, from Pesky: Brainy going outside for the first time, and Winn being there to make sure he doesn't do something dumb.

“You really haven’t gone _outside_?”

“Not since we arrived in the twenty-first century, no. You should remember- _you_ have been in my vicinity during most of the time I’ve spent here.”

Winn ignored the insult to his memory, and Brainy continued.

“But, since the Worldkillers’ location is currently unknown, and there is nothing we can do about it, I may as well use some of my time to take a break, as you say, and go somewhere other than the DEO.”

Winn stood up, and took hold of his arm.

“Well, I’m going with you.” He said.

“Why?”

“First, Kara’s not around.” Winn answered. “Second, I know the city better than you do. And, well…”

He eyed the circles on Brainy’s forehead.

“You might need protection. There are people who could hurt you, and-”

Brainy took his arm out of Winn’s grasp, not noticing Winn’s now-disappointed expression.

“It is fine. I’ve endured much of that- it’s nothing new, for me.”

“Sorry.” Winn said. “But, still, let me come with you. I know this _great_ bar…”


	14. Disguised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: "Brainy getting annoyed when Winn says he looks cuter as a human."

Brainy could tell Winn was relieved, when he first decided to show him his human disguise.

Winn’s eyes kept lingering on his forehead, as though he was worried at any moment that he’d turn blue again and Winn would have to see the symbol there.

“Our technology is quite stable, Winslow.” Brainy said, interrupting Winn’s thoughts. “My disguise only disappears when I want it to.”

“And you don’t?”

“Not right now.”

Winn smiled as he looked at him then, appreciating the close-cropped black hair, and his brown skin.

“Good. Because you’re much cuter this way.”

“…Get back to work, Winn.”


	15. Glorified Windows Vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has no prompt! I just wanted to have a minific using Winn's insult to Indigo against Brainy as well.

Winslow, I am only trying to help you.” Brainy said. “If anything, I hope my advice will motivate you to improve what technology you have, as I cannot improve it myself, being from the future and thus not allowed to interact with it. You _should_ be thanking me.”

“You don’t get it.” Winn started, standing up. He looked down at Brainy, and saw him flinch away for a second, before talking again. “I know I can do better, and I will. That’s my _job_. I don’t need the help of some glorified Windows Vista with an attitude problem for that. So just leave me alone, and let me work.”

Brainy stiffened, putting his hands behind his back and matching his determined look before giving him a single nod.

“Very well, then.” He said.

He walked away, and as he did, Winn couldn’t help but regret how harsh he’d been. As infuriating as Brainy was… it would’ve been nice to have someone working with him. Someone who could (in some universe) maybe even be his friend.


	16. Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Winn trying not to look sad after one of Brainy's insults goes too far, but he does, and Brainy notices.

“You know, Winn, I’ve never met your father, but from what you’ve told me about him, I think you’re acting _just_ like him right now.” Brainy says, sneering.

Winn tried to be emotionless, after Brainy said that, but ended up looking like Brainy’d punched him. Sure, he’d gone out of his way not to be nice to Brainy, but only because Brainy had been acting awful himself. So insufferable, only working with him and the DEO begrudgingly.

“Well, you know who _you’re_ acting like, don’t you?” Winn asks, voice growing angry.

“Yes. But you don’t deserve to say _her_ name.”


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, I just wanted to write something based on what happened in 3x14

“Winn!”

Winn didn’t slow down, but Brainy caught up to him.

“Winn.” He tried again. This time, he turned around, slowly.

“You didn’t call me Winslow.” He said. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“ _I_ am fine.” Brainy said. “But…I heard about what happened. With you, and your mother.”

“It’s _okay_.” Winn answered. “We’re working things out. And hopefully, we’ll end up being a real family again. Someday, eventually.”

“My mother abandoned me as well, you know.” Brainy said, abruptly. “I was on my own, practically from birth.”

“You’re expecting sympathy?”

“No. I am saying that I understand…and I’m sorry.”

"Oh."


	18. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: "Winn getting sick, and Brainy having to take care of him, even if he really has no idea what he's doing."

Brainy noticed something was wrong when Winn didn’t get up for work as early as he usually did.

Or at all.

He called Alex, to let her know both he and Winn would be out for the day, and then went to Winn’s bedroom to check on him.

Winn was sleeping, holding his blankets tightly as he did, and Brainy stood there for a moment, watching his not-quite-boyfriend.

Then Winn woke up, eyes suddenly wide, and almost instantly after doing so he vomited, all over Brainy.

He tried to get up, but fell back onto the bed.

“Rest.” Brainy ordered.


	19. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Winn trying to get Brainy to do karaoke with him, but Brainy keeps refusing.

“Brainy, come on…”

Brainy’s voice was sharp, cutting him off without hesitation. “ _No_ , Winslow.”

“Oh, please!” Winn said, voice rising. “Even when you’re _drunk_ , you’re no fun.”

“I am not drunk.”

“That only proves my point.” Winn answered. “Come on, I need someone else to sing “In Tokyo” with me, and Kara already said no.”

Brainy rolled his eyes. “Good for her.” He said.

“What, are you afraid, or something?” Winn asked, continuing to drink while Brainy stared at him.

“I…never learned to sing.”

“That’s fine, you aren’t supposed to sound good anyway.”

“Huh.”

“Please, Brainy? You’re my only hope.”


	20. Pestilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the promo pictures for 3x16

“If I get out of this bed, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh, I am _so_ scared.”

Brainy folded his arms, turning away from him as Winn closed his eyes again. He didn’t seem to want to sleep, though, especially when Brainy was around.

No, when that happened, he seemed to only be interested in annoying him.

“Seriously, though, you’re gonna be able to help me, right?”

“We’re doing the best we can to help you _and_ Alex. That is a promise.”

“Good. It’s the least you could do.”

Brainy sighed. “I’m aware. And…I am sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault.”

“I know.”


	21. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Awww, imagine Brainy revealing to Winn that he likes getting flowers, so now Winn gets him a flower at least once a week.

He’d mentioned it nonchalantly, while racking his brain for facts about himself that didn’t have anything to do with the future-

“You know, I really don’t get many flowers from people. I’d like to get more.”

“Not many?” Winn asked.

Brainy smiled nervously. “Actually, I haven’t gotten any, ever. Besides from Kara, but that hardly counts.”

The next time Brainy returned to his DEO room, there was a bouquet of flowers in a vase on his desk- hydrangeas, and blue and purple roses- and a note:

_Didn’t know what flowers you’d like, but I figured these were appropriate._

_-W. S._


	22. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Brainy and Winn watching Jurassic Park together.

“Kara, I need your help.”

“Winn? I thought you were watching movies with Brainy, how could you possibly need help with that?”

 _Here we go,_ Winn thought. “Well, I decided to show him the Jurassic Park movies, and you know how he won’t shut up, right?”

Kara smiled, thinking of that. “Yeah, he just kinda…talks, a lot, when he’s nervous. It’s kinda cute.”

“Kara…”

“Okay, sorry. What’s up?”

“I need you to get him to calm down, basically, because he feels the need to correct everything.”

“To be fair, Alex says there’s a lot of stuff they got wrong.”

“I know, I know…” Winn said. “But if there’s anyone that can convince him to have fun, it’s you.”

“Alright. I’ll be right over.”

~

“Hey, guys!”

Brainy smiled, getting up as she came over to him, giving both him and Winn hugs before she sat down between them.

“Well, this was certainly unexpected.” Winn said, a bit too cheerfully. “What brings you over here, Kara?”

Kara nodded in understanding. “Right. I was just flying over the city, as one does, and I thought… maybe, I should see what Winn’s doing, and lo and behold, I found you guys, and we’re gonna have a great time, right?”

“Yeah! Um, we were just about to watch _Jurassic World._ You have no problems with that, right?”

Brainy spoke up, but Kara cut him off.

“That is totally fine by me.”

“Great!”

~

“Is that Lena?”

Brainy looked confused, while Kara stared at the woman on the television, and Winn looked over at Kara as he started typing a text message- _Way to distract him._

 _You’re welcome,_ was her reply.

_Thanks, nerd._

_You’re a nerd too, you know._

_Shut up, nerd._


	23. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Winn/Brainy + “I love waking up beside you”

“…Winn?”

Winn opened his eyes to look into Brainy’s own, Brainy’s arm wrapped around Winn as they lay in bed beside each other.

“Morning.” He said.

“Good morning.” Brainy corrected. “It is good, right? Now that we are together?”

Winn smiled. “Very good.” He said, pulling Brainy closer to him. “I love waking up beside you.”

“Much better than that bed in the DEO.” Brainy said, after kissing him. “And better than being alone, for that matter.”

Winn nodded. “Yeah…and I know how that feels.”

“I- I’m glad you’re here.” Brainy said. “But, we need to get to work.”

“Right.”


	24. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Winndox + “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you.”

“You can just leave.” Winn said, once Brainy came into the room, sitting beside his bed. “There’s nothing more I need to say to you.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Brainy answered. He didn’t mean to sound serious, but it came off as such anyway, and Winn flinched. “Sorry. But… I am not leaving you.”

“Oh, wow. That might be even worse torture than being alone.”

Brainy sighed. “Just…let me talk, okay?” he asked. “I…was informed, of what has happened to you the past few weeks. And I am very sorry- I would never wish that on anyone, even you. So, if you would like to talk, especially to someone who has gone through similar events…I am right here.”

“Thanks, you nerd.”


	25. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Winn/Brainy + “Is this some kinda joke?”

Winn almost wanted to believe there was some kind of psychic disturbance in the DEO again.

Because here Brainy was, hugging him, and he wasn’t pulling away.

“…Is this some kinda joke?” Winn asked, after Brainy finally let him go.

“No.” Brainy said. “I… it was a long trip. The one I’ve been on, for the past few weeks. But it gave me a lot of time to think, especially where my treatment of you was concerned. And I realized that it was completely unfair of me, to judge you on my standards. I am truly sorry, for what I said. I hope you can forgive me.”

Winn was unsure, looking at him at first.

But seeing how genuinely upset he looked, how he’d hugged him like he genuinely _missed_ him…

“What kind of friend of Supergirl’s would I be if I didn’t?”

Brainy hugged him again.

“Thank you, Winslow.”


	26. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: "Brainy getting sick, and Winn having to look after him." Basically a reverse of what happened in 3x16

_He_ wasn’t supposed to get sick.

That was most of the reason why he was staying inside the DEO, or in the Legion ship, after Pestilence’s existence became visible to the city- he didn’t want to risk anything happening to him. He couldn’t- the future wouldn’t be the same without him.

But he just had to go alongside Kara and the others, to investigate in his human disguise. And soon afterwards, back at the DEO, he’d collapsed to the ground.

“Brainy, I’m gonna stay with you, okay?” Winn said. “Listen to me. I’m going to make sure you get better.”

“Perfect. Just who I want taking care of me.” Brainy answered. But at least he was smiling slightly, as if it was a joke, and Winn smiled in return.

“I’m glad that you have confidence in me, now.” Winn told him, and Brainy chose not to correct him that time.


	27. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Winn/Brainy + "Please don't say goodbye"

“Please don’t say goodbye.”

“What?”

Winn stopped him, just as he turned away. “As much as we’ve annoyed each other… I don’t want you to go.”

“Our mission was fulfilled.” Brainy said. “Everything’s ready. We’re going home, and you and your friends will be held in high regard by history for helping us save the future.”

“Dude, _you_ helped _us_.” Winn said. “Don’t forget that.”

“I…don’t forget anything.” Brainy answered. “Thank you, for reminding me that I’m not infallible.”

“Thanks for helping me realize that I’m smarter than I thought.” Winn said. “I won’t forget you.”

“…Goodbye, Winslow.”

“Bye, Brainy.”


	28. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: Winn finding out it's Brainy's birthday, so he gets him some cupcakes.

“Winn!” Brainy says, when he comes back into the DEO holding a paper bag. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing _happened_ , Brainy.” Winn answers, brushing off his concern. “I was just…out. It’s fine. Were you worried about me, or whatever?”

“No. Others were. I was just…wondering. And, given how people tend to disappear or die more than usual in this city…”

“I get it.” Winn says. “But- well, I was actually going to get something. For you.”

He reaches into the bag, and pulls out a plastic tray of miniature cupcakes.

“What’s the occasion for this?”

“I heard your birthday passed, while we were trying to help Kara.” He says. “And I figured I’d make up for it.”

Brainy takes the tray, starting to go back towards his DEO quarters.

“That is very kind of you, Winslow. Thank you.”

Winn was startled, by his sudden kindness, but still smiled.

“You’re welcome.”


	29. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from i-am-delta-s on Tumblr: Winndox + “trust you? how can i trust you if you never gave me a reason to in the first place?”
> 
> Slight AU, in which Brainy stayed behind

“Please, trust me-“

“Trust you? How can I trust you if you never gave me a reason to in the first place?”

Brainy sighed.

“I am sorry, for placing a surveillance device in your gift without permission. But I- I only wanted to know what was going on here.”

Winn rolled his eyes, while he was speaking. How could he not see what he was doing wrong?

“We would’ve told you, if you had just asked.” He said. “Instead of relying on what you used to spy on us.”

“Well, now that ‘spying’ means that you have a greater chance at victory.” Brainy answered. “So, who is in the wrong now?”

Winn had no answer.


	30. Surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from i-am-delta-s: Winndox + "don't make me out to be the bad guy"
> 
> Still in the same AU as the last one, because it fit so well

“Don’t make me out to be the bad guy.”

Winn looked at him, almost amused by what he was saying. “Oh, look who’s talking.” He said. “The guy who, oh yeah, totally lied to me to make me feel better, before he just ever-so-casually gave me a gift that allowed him to spy on me, and the entire DEO! No, nothing villainous about that.”

“Kara tells me you know the locations of all of your friends.” Brainy answered. “Including Superman. And you monitor said things frequently, in addition to essentially keeping watch over the entire city.”

Winn shrugged. “I guess that’s fair.”

“And I am sorry, about what I did.”

“It’s… still not exactly okay. But I forgive you.”

Brainy nodded.

“I have been considered a villain by enough people, in my life.” He said. “I would not forgive myself if I were assigned such a classification by one of my closest friends in this time.”

“I understand.” Winn said. “And I guess we’ll have more time to talk about that, now. Since you’re staying.”

“Right. Yes.”

“Okay, then.” Winn held out his arms, and Brainy quickly got the message, hugging him. “Friends again?”

“Indeed.”


	31. Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from i-am-delta-s: Winndox + "That's not fair"

“That’s not fair.”

“I did not say anything.” Brainy said, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

“Body language, dude.” Winn answered. “You never listen to me, even when I have things to say, because you think you can solve everything with your superior intellect and ignore the words of us lesser mortals. And that’s what isn’t fair.”

Brainy opened his mouth to speak, but Winn stood up, talking again before he could.

“And, you know what’s the worst, Brainy?”

“No. I cannot possibly guess.”

“You’re exactly as smart as you say. So we _have_ to listen to you.”


	32. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from i-am-delta-s: Winndox + "I hate you more than you'll ever know"

Winn didn’t know how she was alive again. But there she was, coming towards him. Trying to touch him. Hands going toward his throat…

“Stop!” Winn cried, shoving her away. He knew she might have been too strong for him, but in his mind, he wanted it to work, and at least she’d be distracted in order to buy him some more time.

“Winslow.” Indigo said, grabbing his hands. “Winslow, I’m so sorry, please- it’s me.”

“I know it’s you, you bitch.” Winn retorted. “I hate you more than you’ll ever know.”

Indigo actually looked sad, for once. “No. It’s Brainy. Psi is affecting your mind, she’s showing you your greatest fear- and…”

“It’s you. Um- Indigo.”

“Oh. Again… sorry.”


	33. Morons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Pesky: "Scientists say the universe is made up of neutrons, protons and electrons. They forgot to mention morons."

“You know, Brainy, scientists say the universe is made up of neutrons, protons and electrons.”

“Oversimplification.” Brainy said. “But, your point?”

Winn couldn’t stop himself from smiling, as he said it.

“They forgot to mention morons." He said. “Like you.”

“You… how _dare_ you.” Brainy answered. “If anyone is the moron here, using your terms, it is you, Winslow.”

“Well, I’m not the one who just states his intelligence as a qualification for him to act like a total jerk, instead of actually, I don’t know, using it to contribute to solving problems around here!”

Brainy tried to get himself to calm down, but he couldn’t ignore this. The argument many of his friends had had with him, being repeated even now.

“Do you know what I’ve gone through?” he asked, voice rising. “Due to my intellect?”

“Oh, no, I can’t imagine being the so-called smartest person in the universe. Must’ve been such a great, easy life. I’d love to switch places with you, if I could.” Winn said sarcastically.

Brainy, annoyed, grabbed Winn’s arm. “Come along.” He said. “I have something to show you.”


	34. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr user padawanton, "Brainy + "my best wasn't good enough". Set after 3x11.

“I… suppose you think less of me now.” Brainy said, once everyone was safely home and he actually had time to talk to Winn one-on-one again.

“Oh?” Winn asked. “And why would that be? Because you yelled at us? Because you insulted what I’ve worked so hard on, in the past year and a half? Oh, gee, can’t think of a reason why I might think so.”

“I apologize for both of those things.” Brainy answered. “As Mon-El correctly said, I do not take well to setbacks, where solving problems is concerned. And that was especially true here, where… my best wasn’t good enough.”

“Was it really your best, if your solution didn’t even exist?”

“I am used to being the only Legionnaire on mission control.” He said. “Our team is spread thin, across our sector of the galaxy. Usually, I am left alone, and I take any burdens such as those we faced today onto myself.”

Winn set a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not alone anymore.” He answered. “As much as you were kind of a jerk today, I don’t think anyone would deny that you’re among friends here. Friends you can work on things with, even if we aren’t as smart as you are. Tragically.”

“Trust me, Winslow, you would not like the burden of such a high intellect.” Brainy said. “Even though it seems alluring, it has its price.”

“I think I’d be willing to challenge that.” Winn said. “But for now, I’m also sorry.”

“So, is this where our relationship starts over?”

“I’d be okay with that.”


	35. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from i-am-delta-s: Winndox + “I’m trying to decide if this thing I did is incredibly stupid or…”“What happened? What did you do?”“Well…I fell in love with you.”

“Hey, Brainy? Could you… like, come over here? For a few minutes? I want your input on something.”

Brainy looked over at him, from the opposite side of the room, and moved over in his chair, to sit beside him.

 _Lazy-ass_ , Winn thought, but he continued.

“I’m trying to decide if this thing I did is incredibly stupid, or…” he started. He could barely look at Brainy, but his new friend placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“What happened? What did you do?” Brainy asked, concerned.

“Well…I fell in love with you.”

It was as if Brainy had been punched. He couldn’t stop staring at Winn, now looking right into his eyes, repeating the statement in his mind.

_He loves me. Winn loves me. Winslow Schott Jr. loves me._

“Uh, Brainy?” Winn said, waving a hand in his face. “What’s the matter, you can’t compute that?”

Brainy snapped out of his daze, grabbing Winn’s hand and placing it in his lap. “Actually, I cannot.” He said. “After all, it directly contradicts how you’ve been acting…”

“Geez, dude, I thought that was just a common robot thing. And- well, I don’t know how to explain it. It just happened.”

“Does it have anything to do with my acquiring of a personal image inducer?”

Winn gulped. He didn’t want to admit that he’d heard about Brainy’s personal history, so any way out…

“That’s part of it, I guess.” He said. “But…I realized that we’d be a better team if we weren’t fighting. And then I started to see how nice you really were. And soon, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Brainy was stunned into silence, again, and Winn smiled, knowing he’d done his job.


	36. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no prompt, just had to write something following 3x11, in which Brainy finally realizes he's sorry for what he said

Winn’s comeback sticks with him, after the mission.

Brainy, of all people, knows the value of knowing one’s history. Learning his own did help him appreciate a member of his family that would’ve gone forgotten otherwise.

But in the past, with these people, he has to relearn it. Especially applied to Earth history, which he’d never thought about before joining the Legion, and the history of one person in general…

The latest articles are barely two years old, but there are so many more, from over a decade prior. Brainy reads them, feeling Winn’s burden, knowing it’s time to apologize.


	37. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Tumblr user padawanton: "Winn, "You know my name.""

“Winn? Is something wrong?”

Winn almost couldn’t believe him. Then again, he hadn’t seen it, so there was no way he could know. Still…he barely brought himself to say it.

“Someone died, today.” He said. “And it was because of me.”

Brainy gently reached out to him, and Winn relaxed enough to let him hold him there.

“I do not believe that.” Brainy answered. “I am certain it wasn’t truly your fault.”

“You know my name.” Winn said. “So, you know what I’m capable of. And it’s…it’s scary, okay? I can’t help thinking this is the beginning. That even though my father is…gone, his influence isn’t.”

Brainy faced him now, hugging him tightly. “You are not your father.” He said. “And I firmly believe you will never be.”

“How can you say that?”

Brainy laughed, softly. “Well, I _am_ from the future.”

“Yeah.” Winn said, lightly punching him in the arm. “And I guess you can’t tell me everything I get up to, in the future?”

“Of course not.”

Winn frowned, but Brainy could tell he wasn’t being serious.

“Well, it was worth a shot.”


	38. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Tumblr user peskyshortcake: "Any AU + "trust me, you won't miss me""

“Brainy… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…” Winn started. He closed his eyes, slowly exhaling as if to let go of all the toxicity in their rivalry over the past few months. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“Trust me, you will not miss me.” Brainy said. “Going by all your comments to me? All of the negative behavior you have exhibited towards me? I cannot believe that.”

Winn sighed. How could Brainy be this oblivious? Then again… he’d only recently realized it for himself. So there was no real reason to judge him that way.

“Actually, you may not believe it, but I will.” He said. “And I’m sorry.”


	39. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no prompt, just wanted to do something based on finale speculation/rumors

“So, basically what you’re saying is, “Help me, Winslow Schott Jr., you’re my only hope”?”

Brainy sighed. He could tell by Winn’s tone that he was referencing something Brainy wasn’t familiar with, but he decided to ignore it for the moment.

“Essentially. Yes.”

Winn didn’t even need to think about it, before he made his decision.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! I mean…” Winn paused to collect his words, glancing at Brainy’s still-confused face. “How often would someone like me get to go to the future, you know?”

“Your memories of everything regarding your journey will be erased.” Brainy reminded him. “So as to preserve the timeline. I am certain you understand.”

Winn nodded. “I’ve seen enough _Doctor Who_ to know how important that is.”

“Yes, well…” Brainy started. “I believe you should get going. Unless…”

Now Winn was the confused one. “Unless what?”

“Unless you do not want to leave.” Brainy said. “I mean, it is reasonable to conclude, given our often antagonistic interactions with one another. I would not be surprised if you refused to help me.”

Winn set his hand on Brainy’s shoulder, and Brainy looked up at him.

“Dude, I just said I was going. And, um… I’m sorry. For all of that happening. But it’s in the past, right? We’ve moved on. And I forgave you, didn’t I?”

“I do not recall apologizing.” Brainy said slowly.

“Well, did you want to?”

“Yes.”

“Then you just did.” Winn answered. “And it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay now. Right?”

“Right.”


	40. Passing the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved the finale so much, especially what it means for these two moving forward! And I have a lot of feelings. And I can't wait for season 4. So here is this.

“You’re… you’re really doing this, too.” Winn said. It was sinking in, for him, finally- that as difficult as this decision was for him, how much worse it was for Brainy. His… friend? He’d have to think about that- was leaving the _future_ behind. Technology Winn couldn’t even fathom, a team that was probably as much of a family to Brainy as the one Winn had built for himself at the DEO. Maybe even actual family members, who didn’t deserve being associated with someone who’d threatened to wipe out their kind. “Staying here, in the past.”

“Yes. For this to work, both of us must participate in the exchange- you, taking my place in the Legion, and I taking your place in the DEO.”

Winn tried to smile. “Aren’t you a little bit overqualified for that?”

“Perhaps. But, seeing as how this is a secret organization, my public persona will have little effect on the outside world- and thus, is the least likely to permanently alter time.” Brainy explained.

“Makes sense.” Winn said. “Seriously, though, good luck, here. I know you’ve kind of been working here, with me, but full-time is something else.”

Brainy nodded. “I am sure it will be no challenge.” He said. “After all, you seem to be doing well for yourself here.”

“Yeah. And you’re going to do great also.” Winn answered.

Brainy stared at him, not quite able to accept the unqualified compliment.

Winn coughed, to break the silence. “We, um- well, I- already designated a locker for you.” He said. “Want to see it?”

“I will have to at some point.” Brainy answered. “Lead on, Winslow.”

“As you wish.”

~

It wasn’t anything special- the locker was small, narrow, and plain, nothing too unexpected for an organization like theirs- but Brainy’s last name was on it.

 _Dox_ , in capital letters, right at Brainy’s eye level, and after staring at it, for a moment, he turned to Winn.

“I… don’t recall telling you my last name.” he said. He turned back to stare at it, as Winn spoke.

“Mon-El may have helped me out with that. Also, with your measurements. Here.”

He reached out of the locker, and handed him a standard long-sleeved DEO jacket and pants, all black.

“Figured this wouldn’t be too different from what you normally wear.” Winn said. “And hey, you can even wear your normal shirt with this, if you want. Or whatever, you know, we also have other styles of shirts here. But that doesn’t really matter.”

“No, but it is nice to have variety sometimes.” Brainy said, smiling at him. He held up the uniform, then flattened it against him. “Shall I try this on now?”

“Wouldn’t hurt.” Winn said, smiling back.

~

“It’s perfect.”

“You really think so?” Brainy asked. As Winn had said, it wasn’t entirely different- he was just going to have to get used to it. Just like everything, really, in this situation- though he knew that, soon enough, it would become his new normal.

He only hoped Winn would accept his own situation, once he reached the future.

“Yeah.” Winn said. “I mean; it certainly fits you well. Do you… are you comfortable?”

“I believe I will be.” Brainy answered. “What about you?”

Winn stared at him. He hadn’t been anticipating that, this was more about getting Brainy acclimated to where he’d be working now…

“I have a feeling we’re not talking about clothes anymore.”

“Very good.” Brainy said. “But you still have not answered.”

“I… I don’t know.” Winn said. “At least you worked here, for a few months. I have no idea what I’m getting into, or what the 31st century even _looks_ like, outside of a few vague descriptions from Mon-El and being inside the Legion ship enough that I started to sleep there sometimes before you left. And, meeting your team? Who, I’m sure, all have superpowers- something I very clearly lack- not to mention your species, who I have to assume are just as smart as you… it’s just… kinda intimidating.”

Brainy rested a hand on his shoulder, making him look him in the eyes.

“Winn.” He said, steadily. “I chose you not because you have superpowers, but because you are important. Even now, with everything you have already accomplished. And I believe you can only improve upon what you’ve created, because you have the potential to do so. As for my friends, they have been told of your arrival. They will do their best to assist you, and you will in turn assist them- not unlike what you already do here. My species… well. That is more complicated. But if you appear as an ambassador of peace, alongside the Legion, and state your mission as one of help, I do not see why they would treat you with hostility.”

“Thanks.” Winn said, letting out a shaky breath. “That was… actually really nice. And comforting.”

“I am glad you think so.” Brainy answered. “Now, I think we should go upstairs. I hear the others are about to start your farewell party without you.”

“Yeah.” Winn said. This was fine. Everything was going to be fine. If Brainy believed in him, of all people…that wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him.

But that said, he wasn’t complaining about it at all.

“One more thing.” Winn continued, putting his hands on Brainy’s shoulders, as if he was about to knight him. “Welcome to the DEO, Agent Dox. I hope you’re happy here.”

“And I, too, wish you luck and success in the future, Winslow.” Brainy said.

He didn’t even have to ask, this time, before Winn went in for a hug, and as it went on, Brainy felt a sense of calm go through him. Something he hoped Winn felt as well, as both of them embarked on the most important missions of their lives.

“I don’t suppose you could, maybe, give me your suit, too?” Winn asked, suddenly. “It’s only fair.”

“Do not push it.”


End file.
